


Loved Ones

by NegativeOpia



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy meets Peggy, Daniel Sousa says goodbye, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Canon, dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeOpia/pseuds/NegativeOpia
Summary: So he admitted it for what it was: love. The love they had ran deep, buried into the skin and etched itself into his very being. There was nothing wrong with carrying her with him everywhere he went, because there was nothing wrong with loving a memory. And that's what she’ll be to him now. A memory. Peggy was his past, but Daisy is his future.------Daniel Sousa and Peggy Carter finally get the closure they deserve. With Daisy by his side, they travel to the beginnings of SHIELD to give his former partner one last goodbye.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Loved Ones

“You’re nervous.”

The bus slowed to a stop, the breaks screaming against the soaking road. Rain pelted the windows.

“No I’m not,” Sousa said, fidgeting with the hat in his hands. Daisy glanced at him. 

As much as she loved having him in her time, she couldn’t deny that the fifties suited him. He seemed so comfortable in his tan overcoat and dark suit, watching the traffic go by with an almost nostalgic look on his face.

“It’s okay to be nervous, you know,” Daisy whispered, laying her hand over his. “You don’t have to be unfazed all the time.”

He entangled his fingers with hers, shooting her a small smile.

“I know.”

The bus screeched to a stop and Sousa tightened his hold on her hand, pulling her up to exit the bus. The rain immediately assaulted their umbrella, and the two of them practically ran to the brick building. Once inside, Daisy was...disappointed.

“ _ This _ is Shield?” She raked her eyes over the building’s interior. It was nothing horrible, but nothing new, just like any old office building. Workers rushed to and fro, carrying files with an eagle stamped on the front.

“Well, you don’t have to look so unimpressed. It's 1956, SHIELD just got off the ground.” Sousa released her hand, placing his palm at her back and pushing her in front of him. He tilted his hat over his face. “And I’m supposed to be dead so if anyone stops us, you have to do the talking.”

Daisy laughed, straightening her posture. “How does it feel to be a dead man?”

“Peachy.”

“We can visit your grave after this if you want,” Daisy teased, lowering her voice.

“You give a whole new meaning to ‘gallows humor’,” Sousa said, ducking his head as they passed the bathroom.

“Technically I think it's more of an exaggerated meaning-”

She was cut off as a door opened directly in front of them, allowing a dozen SHIELD agents to file out of the room.

“Act natural,” Sousa whispered in her ear, “Quake.”

They crossed the main room without difficulty. The hallways branched out from there and, despite the map on the wall, Daisy was lost.

“Any idea where she is?” She asked, glancing down the hallway.

“Wherever the action is,” Sousa said. Daisy raised her eyebrow.

“That doesn’t help much-”

Shouts echoed down the hallway to their left, followed by the sound of blows landing on flesh. Daisy and Sousa exchanged a look. They didn’t hesitate, running to the source of the sound, flying past employees who seemed unbothered by the chaos. The last turn they made, an office door was ajar with light streaming from the door. The two of them slowed to a stop.

“-unacceptable behavior!” A man shouted, followed by the sound of a folder being slapped on a desk.

“What’s unacceptable is your demeanor regarding any suggested improvements to your roster,” a female voice shot back. Not shouting, but stern, unyielding. “You teach your man some respect or he will never enter a SHIELD facility again.”

“Thats bull-”

“Do you understand, Sergeant?” 

Silence.

“Must I ask again? I’m sure you haven’t forgotten how much I hate repeating myself.” The woman’s voice was heavily british, and Daisy had no doubt who it was. Her stomach started buzzing with nerves.

“No.”

More silence, and Daisy all but held her breath.

“It seems that rank has also slipped your mind today, Sergeant.” Heels struck the floor; she was pacing. “At least, that is the only excuse for addressing me as such.”

“No, Ma’am.”

“Good. Now leave. You’ve caused enough trouble for one day,” she said. The door swung open wider. Daisy watched as two soldiers slipped out of the room, cheeks red and heads hung in shame. They pushed past them without a second glance.

Sousa’s eyes were fixed in the distance, hand tapping absentmindedly against the cloth of his pants. Daisy cleared her throat. Sousa’s stare snapped to Daisy.

“Maybe this isn’t the best idea.” He glanced at the door, half open, before looking back at Daisy.

“You have to do this, Daniel,” Daisy whispered. 

“But what if-”

“Nope.” She cut him off.

“No, but actually-”

Daisy grabbed his shoulders, turning him to face her.

“Daniel Sousa, you are going in there and you are doing this. And I won’t let you leave until you do.”

“Daisy…”

“Sousa, seeing my mom again, confronting her,” Daisy sighed. “It was my biggest fear. I...I never thought I’d be able to do it. Until you showed up. You encouraged me to talk to her to-to be honest with her and for the first time in my life I-” Her words were cut short by an aching feeling in her throat. “I had an honest conversation with my mother. And it was the last thing I did before she died.”

Sousa reached up, cupping her face.

“I have more closure than I ever thought possible, because you pushed me into that room. And right now, I have the opportunity to do the same.” Daisy smiled as Sousa pushed a lock of hair from her face.

“You’re incredible, you know that?” he said. Daisy smiled.

“Yes. Now quit stalling.” Daisy pushed him forward. He stumbled, landing at the threshold. He froze, eyes widening. Peggy was standing with her back facing the doorway, head bent as she read a file the size of War and Peace. Her hair was curled above her shoulders, her head tilted ever so slightly to read the print.

“I have far more fascinating things to do today than be stared at so if you’re here for something, I suggest you start talking,” she said, not looking up from her folder. Sousa looked at Daisy.

“Say something,” she whispered. Sousa sighed, turning back to the room. His fingers gripped the doorway. Taking a deep breath, he stepped through.

“Hey, Peg.”

Her head shot up. She turned around, dropping the folder on her desk.

“Daniel,” she breathed. A smile grew on her face and she quickly crossed the desk to stand in front of him. Sousa took a step forward, meeting her halfway. 

“It’s good to see you,” he said, smiling. Peggy nodded.

“How is this possible?” She whispered, eyes wide in disbelief. “You died. You’re dead.”

“Yes, I did.”

Peggy took a step back, scrutinizing every inch of his body. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Daisy saw the emotions at war in her mind, happiness, confusion, sadness...hope. 

“Explain.” Was all she said after a minute's pause. Daisy watched as Peggy gathered her emotions, composing herself.

Sousa swallowed, taking off his hat.

“I swear, I will-”

Peggy’s eyes grew wider, if that was even possible, and she practically stumbled back into her desk. “Your leg.”

“What do you mean?” Sousa shook his head. Peggy looked down, shaking her head.

“How are you walking right now?” Peggy’s eyes met his. “Where’s your crutch or-or your cane?”

The heat started to rise in his neck. It was not supposed to go this way, but he should have suspected that Peggy would see through his deception. He took a deep breath.

“Listen, Peg. I can explain-”

“Then explain it to me.” The fire was in her eyes in an instant. “You were dead. I mourned you. I-” She cut herself off, shaking her head.

“I know. I’ll tell you what I can but there are things that I can’t tell you-”

“Yes, you can.” Daisy inched around the doorframe. Sousa whirled back to look at her. Peggy gave her a scrutinizing gaze and, as Daisy suspected, it was terrifying. Yet thrilling. “Tell her.”

“Everything?” Sousa asked. Daisy nodded.

“Everything.”

Peggy looked between the two of them.

“What the bloody hell is going on?” she asked, throwing her hands in the air. Daisy entered the room, closing the door behind her. Sousa looked at Daisy. Peggy glanced at her as well, running a speculative eye over her appearance. Sousa caught the motion, clearing his throat.

“Peggy, this is Daisy. She’s my-”

Daisy elbowed him in the gut.

“You should probably save that for the end,” she whispered. Sousa nodded.

“Right, right.” he cleared his throat. “Daisy, meet Peggy Carter.”

Daisy smiled, extending her hand. Peggy did the same, relatively reluctantly.

“I can’t even explain how much of an honor it is to meet you. You’ve been one of my heroes since I was a little girl.”

“A little girl?” Peggy’s mind was obviously reeling, but she managed to look Daisy over. “You’re barely younger than I am.”

Daisy nodded, laughing awkwardly.

“Yeah, I thought it would be a pretty nice way to break the ice on that front,” Daisy stared at Peggy’s blank face. “I don’t think it worked.”

Peggy withdrew her hand, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She inclined her head at Sousa expectantly.

“There are a lot of things I’m about to tell you and you probably won’t believe a minute of it. But it’s all true. Everything.” Sousa ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m not the Daniel Sousa that you know.”

Peggy shook her head, furrowing her brows in confusion.

“What on earth is that supposed to mean?”

“It means-”

“And why are you unable to tell me who exactly this woman is?”

“It’s complicated-”

“I’m not a child,” Peggy said. Sousa took a small step back. Shame flashed across his face despite his efforts to hide it. “I’m well versed in complicated things. I deserve the truth.” Peggy leaned against her desk, shaking her head. “You of all people should understand that.”

There was a small pause; a pause filled with years of words unsaid. Daisy never asked Sousa about the intricacies of their relationship, of what lines they may or may not have crossed as partners. She knew what Peggy meant to him, how important this conversation was for him. She glanced between the two.

“I know,” he sighed. “You deserve everything and I’ll tell you. Everything.”

Peggy’s shoulders relaxed and she gave a curt nod.

“Good. Well, go on then.”

Sousa looked back at Daisy. They didn’t plan for this...at all. But Daisy couldn’t deny the rush of being in the same room as Peggy Carter, nor could she deny the happiness she saw in Sousa’s eyes that he could finally give Peggy the explanation she deserved. Sousa gave Daisy a hint of a mischievous smile, something relatively new to him. Something he definitely learned from her.

“I never lied to you. Not intentionally.” Sousa began. “That day, in 1955, I did die. To history, to the world, to everyone I loved.” He took a tentative step forward and when Peggy didn’t step back, Sousa released a breath of relief. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

“If you died that day then how are you standing in my office?” Peggy was steadfast in her determination, and Daisy was almost positive that she was falling in love with the woman.

“The day before my death, a group of people showed up. They caused chaos trying to stop this missile launch, infiltrating the facility, impersonating you-”

“Me?”

“Yeah...sorry about that, we were desperate.” Daisy chimed in with a shy smile.

“I didn’t know it at the time, but these people were Agents of SHIELD. Agents...from the future.” Sousa finally paused, gauging her reaction. Peggy’s face seemed unbothered, brows drawn while she nodded in understanding.

“The future?”

“Yes. From the year 2020. They were fighting a battle much bigger than I could have imagined and for some reason, I was dropped right in the middle of it.” Sousa glanced at Daisy before continuing. “But these people knew the history. They knew that day was the day I died, shot twice in the stomach at a hotel in LA. Even though they were traveling through time, their main mission was to preserve their timeline, which meant that no matter what...I needed to die.

“But they saw something in me. Something I still don’t understand but will forever be grateful for. So they knocked me unconscious, had a robot impersonate me and get killed in my place while I snoozed on their ship. When I woke up, Daniel Sousa was dead, and I was in the year 1973.”

He stopped talking, holding his breath for her response. She stared at Sousa, fingers fiddling with the fabric of her sleeve. 

“A robot impersonated you?” She asked. Sousa nodded.

“Well, he’s not technically called a robot,” Sousa said.

“Yeah. Think less Tin Man and more Space Odyssey-”

“Nope,” He cut Daisy off. “Not yet.”

“Oh, right.” Daisy cleared her throat. “Just...think of a person that...has electrical insides instead of biological. Looks and acts perfectly normal.”

Peggy watched the two of them closely and Daisy could see the gears turning in her head.

“They have those where you’re from?” Peggy asked. Daisy nodded. “And you’re from…”

“The year 2024,” Daniel replied. Peggy’s breaths stopped, her eyes locked on her former partner. 

“2024,” she breathed. Daisy and Daniel exchanged a glance, one that Peggy eyed with curiosity. “And you are?”

Daisy perked up, both nervous and thrilled that Peggy had asked her a question.  
“I was a member of the team that...knocked him out and kidnapped him to the future,” she confessed, clasping her hands in front of her torso. Daniel scoffed.

“Well, don’t put it like that-”

“But it's the truth.” Daisy cut him off, looking at Peggy. “It was selfish of us to take him away like that. To force him into a war he never asked for, to leave behind loved ones...it wasn’t his choice.” Daisy glanced at Daniel. “You deserved a choice.”

Daniel shook his head, shifting closer to Daisy.

“If I weren’t here, I’d be dead,” he said to her. “You saved my life and I’ll never forget that.”

“How long has it been for you?” Peggy chimed in, startling Daisy and Daniel. “Since the day you died?”

Daniel shifted awkwardly, turning to look at her fully.

“Almost five years. Daisy and I spent some of it in space, so time is a little...different for us.” A soft smile grew on his lips before he continued. “But I’ve been living in the 2020’s for about three years now.”

Peggy nodded, her mind obviously working tirelessly to make sense of all they were saying. To be fair, she was taking everything in far better than she’d expected. But there was something hanging in the air; something that needed to be resolved before either of them could move on. Daisy cleared her throat.

“I’m going to let you two talk.” Daisy backed into the door, glancing at Daniel. “Alone.” She nodded at him before slipping out the door, closing it behind her.

Daniel turned back to Peggy, her mouth pressed into a thin line. Eyes locked in a stare, deep in thought. It was both odd and familiar to stand here with her, to watch her beautiful mind work. He had no doubt she’d understand, probably far better than he had at first. She breathed, exhaling heavily.

“Are you happy?” She finally asked. Daniel was taken aback by the question, but nodded nonetheless. A small smile grew on his lips.

“Yeah, actually. I am,” he replied. The hundreds of things he's grateful for flashed through his mind: his team, his newfound family, his Daisy…

“So,” she sighed. “This is real.” 

It wasn’t a question, but Daniel nodded anyway.

“I know. It’s...crazy to understand, but the things I’ve done, the places I’ve been...you have to see it to believe it, Peg.”

She smiled that soft smile of hers.

“And you will see it one day. God, Peg, you do so much for the world.”

“Excuse me?”

He knew he probably shouldn’t do this, but he couldn’t help himself.

“You’re a legend, an inspiration. My death had to happen to inspire some to join SHIELD but your life, everything you do, you inspire a generation of heroes to create a better world.” He took a step forward, reaching for her hand. “You built the future I’m able to live in. The future my loved ones are able to live in.” He smiled, covering her hand with his. “So...thank you.”

Peggy was never one to take compliments easily. She shook her head in both disbelief and shock, registering his words.

“Loved ones?”

Daniel swallowed, nodding once. Peggy glanced at the door, then back at Daniel. Slowly, a smile grew on her face.

“You love her.”

It wasn’t easy with Daisy, which was something he valued more than anything. She hadn’t allowed him to use the L word until two years after they had made it official, but that was one of the things he loved most about her. Her tough shell, and the soft person she was behind it. He nodded, releasing her hands. He returned her smile.

“I do,” he said. “My life is in the future now. It’s with her. As much as I’d love to go back to the way things were, I could never leave the life I built for myself over there.”

Peggy breathed out a sigh of relief. Tears started brimming her eyes and suddenly, she was in his arms. Hugging him. 

“I can’t believe you’re alive,” she whispered. He held her tight.

“I’m sorry I couldn't tell you sooner,” he said, pulling away. Peggy laughed.

“You traveled through time to see me, I’ll let it slide for now.”

They stood there for a moment, saying nothing, doing nothing, just staring at each other. For a minute, it almost felt like nothing had changed. They were partners once again, thrust into a case with no simple solution in sight, forced to bend over backwards to save the world for the hundredth time.

It suited her. Saving the world was, in fact, what Peggy Carter did best. That's what he loved about her.

And that's what this was. Love, appreciation, gratefulness. She’d saved his life, after all, more times than he could count. She defended him, was fiercely loyal to him and to SHIELD. Not one boring day passed with Peggy Carter in his life.

Who couldn’t love a woman like that?

So he admitted it for what it was: love. The love they had ran deep, buried into the skin and etched itself into his very being. There was nothing wrong with carrying her with him everywhere he went, because there was nothing wrong with loving a memory. And that's what she’ll be to him now. A memory. Peggy was his past, but Daisy is his future.

“Daniel, you deserve the best life. The happiest life,” Peggy whispered. 

“I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you, Peg,” he breathed, brushing an unruly curl out of her eye. “Everything I have I owe to you.”

Peggy smiled, leaning into his touch for only a moment before taking his hand and lowering it between them.

“Then don't let it go to waste.” She peeked behind him, gesturing to Daisy’s shadow behind the door. “Go on, then.” She flashed him a smile. “Go back to your future.” 

Daniel nodded, taking a deep breath, working up the courage to leave. 

Peggy watched their joined hands carefully. “Thank you for saying goodbye.”

Daniel smiled, as if there was any world he could leave her behind.

“Always, Peg,” he breathed. He dropped her hand then, because it seemed right, and gave her one last smile before he turned around. He made it to the door before Peggy spoke.

“Daniel,” she said. He turned around slowly, and when his eyes met hers, he felt an intensity, like the galaxy itself knew it would be for the last time. “You don’t owe it all to me. Not everything.” She glanced at the door. 

Daniel straightened, nodding his head. 

“You’re a good person, Daniel Sousa,” Peggy said. She said it in the way only Peggy Carter could say things, with so much conviction that she could convince a man that the sun rose in the west. 

Daniel scoffed. His hand found the door knob, cracking it open. He paused, taking a moment to look at her, truly look at her, and convince himself that everything was going to be alright. 

“Not as good as you, Peg,” he said. He smiled. “Never as good as you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am once again, writing AoS and AC fanfic when I should be doing literally anything else. If you enjoyed, please comment and kudos, and if you have fic requests, don't be shy. Happy new year!


End file.
